The present invention relates to a device for superposing additional information on microscope images.
For a long time, use has been made in microscopes of so-called eyepiece reticles which, arranged in an intermediate image plane, give the viewer additional information or aids in judging the microscope image. These consist, for instance, of scales, and in the case of photomicroscopes of format limitations and focus indicators, etc. From U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,318, it is also known, for example, to project such reticles into an intermediate image plane.
Such reticles as have thus far been used for the indicated purpose are of glass, into which the required signs or symbols have been etched or have been applied by vapor deposition. The reticles are replaceably mounted to the microscope since all required signs and/or symbols cannot as a rule be presented on a single reticle, and it is disturbing to overload the reticle with different symbols. To replace or change reticles is, however, cumbersome for the user; furthermore, the replaceable attachment results in increased production cost in microscope manufacture since certain requirements are applicable as to precision of centering, light-tightness, etc. Finally, the intermediate image plane in which the reticles are arranged must be easily accessible from the outside.
In the case of photographic cameras, it is known to record additional information on film by projecting a light-emitting diode display into the film plane. In this connection, the input keyboard required for selection of requisite or desired signs or symbols is located at the rear wall of the camera; for obvious reasons, the film plane itself is not visually accessible.
Such devices can be used only to a limited extent in microphotography since the input keyboard is, as a rule, not within the range of view or work of the observer. Furthermore, although additional information may be superposed merely on the film plane, it is not possible with known devices to directly superpose data on the intermediate image which the viewer observes via the eyepiece.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,092, it is known to reflect an LED display into one of the two eyepieces of a stereomicroscope. The LED display serves merely to provide information for the viewer. For example, the reflecting of data onto the film plane of a camera connected to the microscope is not possible. Furthermore, the involved asymmetrical reflection into only one of the two eyepieces is a disadvantage.